brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Bödvar
Bödvar The Unconquered Viking, The Great Bear Bödvar, the flagship legend of Brawlhalla, is a very balanced viking legend featuring the Hammer and Sword as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 2300 gold. Bödvar is a mighty human Legend from the ruthless viking era, wearing typical viking fur clothing in a stand-out green colour. Being half bear, he as a strong affinity with his ursine heritage, which gives him great strength and ferocity - this animal power he demonstrates constantly in the field of battle in Valhalla's the eternal tournament. :"I speak, you noble vikings, of a warrior who surpassed you all. I tell of a great bear-man who overcame giants and armies, and of how he came to leave our world and challenge the Gods. " -The Saga of Bödvar Bearson, first stanza :Bödvar is the flagship legend of Brawlhalla featuring the Hammer and Sword as his weapons. Lore "Listen you nine-mothered bridge troll, I'm coming in, and the first beer I'm drinking is the one in your fist. " -Bödvar to Heimdall, guardian of the gates of Asgard Born of a Viking mother and bear father, Bödvar grew up feared and mistrusted by his own people. Bödvar's first nemesis was the terrible giant bear Grothnar, his own brother. By defeating Grothnar in a battle that lasted seven days, Bödvar chose to side with humanity and became the protector of the people of the north. He led his Skandian people against the Witch Queen of Helheim, slew the White Dragon Sorcerer, and lived the life of an all-conquering hero. After he single-handedly ended the Giant Wars by trapping the fire giant king in his own volcano, Bödvar sensed his work was done. But he felt doomed to never be taken by the Valkyries to Valhalla because he could never manage to be defeated in battle. So he traveled to Asgard himself, broke down the doors, and let himself in. Valhalla is everything Bödvar hoped - an endless reward of feasting and fighting, with himself among its greatest champions. Appearance Bödvar the Viking wears typical viking fur clothing, but in a stand-out green colour. His fur shirt comes together at the waist, parted to show the rippling muscles of his chest. His shirt then joins with his pants, which are coloured the same darker green that also lines the edges of his shirt. Bödvar has no sleeves, but has a light green fur glove on each hand, giving him a firm grip on his weapons as he shows his strength in battle. Each digit of his gloved hand is tipped with a sharp nail. Also notable is Bödvar's impressive viking beard, which is carefully groomed, and accompanied by an equally preen moustache. His moustache is carefully held to each side by two turquoise bands. His hair, which is cut short, matches his beard in its pale blonde colour. Indeed, his hair has its own unusual tint of green, accentuated by his clothing. With Bödvar's beard and hair covering most of his head, only the small area of his eyes, mouth and nose are visible. Bödvar's most striking feature, however, is his ornamental headpiece. Comprised of a turquoise metal band embellished with a golden insignia, the headpiece's matches his clothing, but stands out because of its metallic shine. Most imposing are the two large, pitch-black horns that the headpiece adorns Bödvar with, which extend above his head. The jet colour of dark black makes the horns stand out against the rest of his appearances, juxtaposing with the equally prominent gold colour. His weapons, the Sword and Hammer, are bound by blue leather gilded with shining gold to match his headpiece. His 'Broad Sword' has a shining steel blade, and a golden piece down the length of the blade. The 'Warhammer' instead has a stone hammer head, which tapers to a point at one end, firmly attached by a decorative golden clasp. A decorative golden ring circumferences the hammer head's widest point, and the centre of the hammer has a turquoise ring that complements his headpiece. Strategy Skins and Variants Beardvar.png|Bear'dvar BigRigBodvar.png|Big Rig Bödvar CyberBodvar.png|Cyber Bödvar ChampionOfTheBrawlBodvar.png|Champion of the Brawl Bödvar WarchiefBodvar.png|Warchief Bödvar MarauderBodvar.png|Marauder Bödvar Bodvarmania.png|Bödvarmania DraugrBodvar.png|Draugr Bödvar NutcrackerBodvar.png|Nutcracker Bödvar Trivia Media Category:Legends Category:Sword Category:Hammer